Just a Sacrifice
by lovebubbles101
Summary: Sakura was left...all alone...she thought that they were her friends...but she was wrong...and now, because she trusted them...she would die... but was it a mistake? Can she ever go back to them? or will she chose to stay with the enemies?
1. Your Eyes

This was from my other account, I just wanted to re-write it and make it better, so I'll put it on my new account (which is this one) so you can all enjoy!!

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was raining…..it was dark…..and everyone, cried,

It was _they're_ fault, that s_he_ was gone…and yet..They cried.

"We are gathered here today, to morn and honor Hinata, Ino…and Sakura"

To the left of the cemetery stood what was left of team 10. Silent tears fell from Naruto's eyes and peacefully landed on the ground, mixing with the rain……

"it was us…..who killed him….wasn't it Lee?" he asked while slowly turning his head to the boy who was equally crying beside him.

"We did this for our village Naruto…we saved our village…" he replied

"No…s_he _saved our village!"

"They were killed by the Akatsuki members and they died for our country, they died for all of you..All of_us_." As the Hokage spoke she burst out in tears knowing that, if she wouldn't have given them that mission they would all be alive…well most of them would be.

The rain continued to fall and Naruto sank to her knees. "it wasn't suppose to be like that" she sobbed "I was suppose to…oh god…"

…………………

Sakura was on her way to the Hokage's office, who had sent an ANBU to get her at Midnight, A few minutes ago, and she could hardly wait to get there, the sooner she did the sooner she could continue to sleep. She remembers not even sensing his presence, which sort of scared her since she was a Jonin…

The weather was warm but with a chilly breeze. "Man I wish that I would have brought my freaken jacket", she looked down at her black shorts and white tank top, "and some pants." She added under her breath. She was told that she didn't need anything and that she had to come right away…so she went in her pajamas.

As she walked she felt chills go up her spine, making her stop walking, she knew this feeling, she go it every time she paced the place. She slowly turned her head and starred longingly at an empty bench. It was where he had left her…before walking out of her life…forever…_"Thank you"…._she heard the words ring in her ears…_"Thank you"_… She could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she whipped them away with her bare hand, a smile crossing over her face. You can't live in the present until you've let go of the past… she remember Sasuke telling her that once…which made her smile fade.

"**Come on Sakrua your over him remember!**?" her inner self yelled with confidence.

She nodded. She was so close to becoming an ANBU herself…she was so strong…and brave…some said that she would soon surpass Tsunade herself…if only that were true…

Just as she was about to take off again she heard a familiar voice."Hey Sakura-Chan"! it called, making her turn around. "what are you doing out at _this_ hour!!"

She smiled as she saw Naruto running towards her. Over the years he hadn't changed much, He still wore the same bright orange give away color, but with black…at least that helped…some. He also matured…

"your not thinking about that bastard _Sasuke are you?"_

Well a little bit…

"Naruto!" she said thought gritted teeth. "Now keep your voice down people_ are_ trying to sleep!"she walked over to him and glared "and speaking of sleeping…why are you here?" she challenged, placing his comment to the back of her mind.

"Oh" he started "Tsunade sent for me, she said something about a mission…" he looked over at the bench she had been looking at and bit the inside of his cheek. He had no idea what had 

happened there…at that spot.,..and her never would…"hey!" he spun around to face her once again. "why are you here?!"

She rolled her eyes and shrugged. "she also request me…that's actually strange that she would request the both of us…and at this hour?" now that I think about it…no one had ever been asked to report to her office this late…she was usually drunk or passed out…

Her thoughts were shattered when she heard another voice form behind her.

"Your right Sakura, this is Strange… why would she request the **Four **of us?"

They both were surprised as they saw Neji walking towards them.

"You to huh?" Sakura asked. Giving him a nod of welcoming as he came to a stop.

He nodded also and looked at Naruto " I would understand why she would want Sakura and I but you are out of the question".

Naruto's mouth dropped down and he glared at Neji. Sakura sighed, this had been going on for awhile, they would always bicker with each other…it was_ so_ annoying…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN OUT OF THE QUESTION?" Naruto boomed holding up his fist

As neji smirked, she saw something move from behind him. "So you're the fourth Hinata." The shy girl peered from behind him and smile lightly. "for a second there I thought Neji didn't know how to count" she said with a smirk of her own. Naruto was still her teammate…and she had to stick up for him.

Neji starred at her with a confused expression on his face. she wondered if he knew she was kidding. Sometimes Neji lost his sense of humor…which made her wondered if he ever had one to begin with…

"ha you just got _burned_ Neji!" yelled Naruto ignoring the blushing Hinata.

Neji continued to stare" burned?" he looked down and raised an eyebrow. This was to good…finally, something the 'oh great one' can't see…

"would you like some ice for that burn!!" he shouted while smirking and placing his arms across his chest.

" what the hell are you talking about Naruto?" Neji asked him, his tone getting deeper. That was a good sign that he was getting angry, he usually did when he was confused about a situation.

"I-I t-think he m-meant that Sakura W-was b-being sarcastic n-n-Neji" said Hinata. This directed everyone's attention to the girl, making her turn a deeper red.

Neji still looked confused…which totally sucked the fun out of this…I mean, what good was it to burn someone if they didn't even get it!?

"Hey four head girl what are you doing hear?" everyone turned the other way, as Ino made her way towards us.

"Oh god let this be a joke!" I growled

"I believe that is…_five, right _Sakura?" Said Neji with a smirk

I glared at him and smiled (sweetly) "Wow Neji you're getting very good at this".

His smirk was replaced with a frown.

"What now Ino?"

"…"

She said nothing and stopped walking towards us, her mouth hanging open.

"What"! I asked irritated with her absent words.

"You called me Ino"?

"Well that _is_ your name am I correct?"

"Well you usually call me Ino-pig or something!"

Sakura raised her eye brow and started to speak. "Sometimes…_Ino_ we just need to…grow up, ya know?"

She glared and turned side ways, so she was looking at everyone else but me. "well whatever…."muttered. "so what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Tsunade requested us…for a mission." Stated Naruto while eyeing Neji.

"same here!" she stated surprised. "This must be important if she wants all of us!" she exclaimed and jumped up and down with excitement.

Sakura rolled her eyes for the third time that night and started forward. "Can we please just go, I'm extremely tired…" she growled, finally having enough of everyone's fighting.

They all nodded and they started to walk away. Her eyes fell onto the bench and she let herself morn one last time before she was forced to turn around and continue walking. She would never forget how he made her miserable and would always hold a grudge.

"My sweet sweet flower what are you doing out here all alone and unprotected?"

Everyone stopped and got into a defensive position…only to have lee suddenly appear in front of Sakura, a huge smile on his face. Kiba was right behind him, Akamaru on his shoulder.

"7". Said Naruto with a smirk.

"W-What are you doing here Kiba…Lee?" She asked taking a step away from the crazy boy.

Lee smiled and took her hand. "Well". He started. "Tsunade-

"Ya ok can we go know? And Get your Damn hand off of my Sakura-Chan!!" Naruto screamed and hit Lee upside the head. she was glad that someone stopped him, but that was a little over the top…and she sure didn't belong to anyone…

Lee fell and glared at Naruto. "Defeated by an idiot as your self is so heart breaking…So if I can't run around this town 30 times then I will-" _god I think everyone was sick of hearing that…._

"Skip it Lee" Said Neji. "We need to get to Tsunade's office NOW!" and with that said he march forward and pushed past lee, shoving him with his shoulder. Sakura wasn't sure what that was about but figured she would ignore it…for now…

They again stated to walk, she looked over at her companions; Naruto was looking ahead, his eyes full of determination…plus hunger. She wondered what was going though his head…

Hinata was talking to Ino quietly while Ino combed her hair with her hands, trying to prefect it, she must have also just woken up and come straight here…along with everyone else, since they were mostly in shorts and t-shirts.

She then looked at Kiba, who was petting Akamaru and 'talking' to him. She never really got the whole 'Kiba dog' thing…it was a little weird…maybe because she didn't know him that well…

Her eyes then feel on Lee who was running in slow motion while saying something like "90 laps….Naruto….lovely…Sakura….man my….hurts." That's all she could really make out.

She then looked at Neji and saw that he was looking at me and she instantly turned away.

"**Why the hell was he looking at you? I mean you're not even that attractive!" **

_Oh god your still here?_ she yelled. _I thought you would have followed Sasuke and bugged him to death!_

**Ha ha ha very funny miss-I-cry-myself-to-sleep-every-night!**

_Hmmm_

"Sakura"?

I looked at Naruto "what"?

"Are you ok"? He stepped towards me "you don't look so good".

I don't feel so good. I thought. "I'm fine Naruto I'm just a little tired is all.

He nodded and opened the door to Tsunade's office. _We're already here? I really must have been out of it…_

"Wait"! Cried Kiba. Everyone stopped and turned to the boy who was giving everyone a worried look.

"What now"!! Yelled Neji and Naruto at the same time.

"If she's drunk…run far away".

"…"

"…"

"Lets just go" Sakrua said and pushed past Neji to open the door. Everyone made their way down the halls silently, thinking about what lay ahead of them….

When they finally go there Sakura was expecting a drunken Tsunade, but she wasn't drunk! she was…asleep.

"Good she's sleeping" said Kiba. "Lets leave and come back tomorrow!"

For some reason he had developed a fear over the past month…ever since he had to train with her on his tijutsu…

They all glared at him, and were shocked by the Hokage's sudden booming voice.

"No, I'm awake please sit down!" she demanded

We looked over at her, she was now standing up and yawning, sending a glare their way…as if we were the culprits here!

WE all walked in and took a seat in the chairs around her desk.

She sat down as well and sighed, placing her hands on the desk before her.

"well your all here for a mission…the same mission…" she started. Everyone waited anxiously for her to continue. "I need you guys to kill…the Akatsuki members…all of them,Kisame Hoshigaki, Tobi, Zetsu, Sasori and…Itachi…_Uchiha_.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"well maybe I was mistaken" started Kiba. "she really is drunk…can we leave now?" he asked, his voice shaken, as he broke the silence.

"I'm not drunk you fool i-

"no" We all turned and starred at Neji who was squeezing the arm rests of his chair, vein forming on his hands. "We _won't_ do it…we_can't_ do it". he continued.

"Neji…" Started Tsunade

"NO, you will NOT put anyone in danger…un less you take out Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Ino, and Kiba!" he jumped up and glared at her, which was a surprise to everyone, he was usually the most respectful one…

"N-Neji!!" Cried Hinata. "We can't refuse a mission!" she countered without stuttering.

"Ya!" yelled Naruto

Kiba and Lee nodded

Ino acted like she wasn't listing which she didn't think she was.

Sakura stayed silent, not wanting her to repeat those last words "_Itachi…Uchiha…"_

"Why, would you want us to even attempt to kill them?" She suddenly yelled. Her eyes were down cast, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She didn't want them to see that she was on the verge of tears.

"…"

"why would you say that when you know that we would never be able to scratch them?!"

She sat up and slammed her hands on her desk. "BECAUSE SASUKE COUNLDN'T!!" she screamed. "he failed Sakrua!! And there's no one else!!"

Everyone was silent, no one moved, no one breathed. All eyes were on me.

"So…he's…dead?"She choked, her eyes finally looking up, tears streaming down her face.

Tsunade looked crushed, and sat back down, ashamed of her out burst. "I-I don't know, but All I know is that he was last seen fighting one of them…after that…he fell off of everyone's radar…" she explained, her voice calm.

That was what we were going to do..the village. they were going to leave the killing to Sasuke, they figured 'hey if he's going to kill Itachi…why wouldn't he kill them all?" they thought that he would get to much power…that he would be unstoppable…but look how that turned out…

"So you want us to risk OUR lives so we can TRY, and kill them!" yelled Naruto. Everyone knew that hearing the news would hurt him just as much…they were like brothers…they were best friends…and now…he was said to be gone…

"I need everyone to leave the room except Lee, Neji, and Kiba…" she stated calmly, ignoring Naruto's comment.

No one moved for a moment…waiting to see what was going to happened…but after awhile, Sakrua got up...walking to the door. She was soon followed by Ino, Naruto, and Hinata. Neji, Kiba, and lee stayed seated.

Naruto shut the door behind him, leaving the room in silence.

As we all waited, Ino franticly ran over to the door, and placed her ear up against it, narrowing her eyes on concentration.

WE all groaned and rolled out eyes, she had no respect for privacy, even though they were all iching to hear as well…

"Stay quite…" she muttered to us. "I'll repeat what I hear…word for word…"

We said nothing and watched her with excitement. "I'm sorry, we need to do this…it's the only way…" she began. "that was Tsunade!" she explained.

"that's not right!" we could all hear lee scream.

"you know there's no choice lee…she's the only one…she's the only one who would have a chance…"

Then her face went pale. We all stopped breathing and starred at Ino hard. Her smirk fell and her eyes went wide with fear, she pulled her ear away from the door and gapped.

"What did you hear Ino!?" Asked Naruto fisting his hands.

"Um nothing just…um..Ah…have to escort some girl…and there's a chance that...she…will…die…that's all.."

"Is that it?" I asked in an irritated tone_._

"Y-yes" she stammered.

The door then opened and Neji plunged out, his face red with angry, he was floowloed by kiba, the look just as evident on his face. But someone was missing…

We all looked in the room and saw Lee on his hands and knees tears flowing down his face, and Tsunade was no where to be found.

"L-Lee?" Sakura whispered, while walking over to him. He slowly looked up at her, a smile on his face.

"Your eyes…" he whispered. "Their so beautiful…"

No one said a word as he got up and took her hand in his own, pulling her the same way the others went. "Come…we have a mission tomorrow…be early…ok?" he muttered, his eyes never meeting her own. "I'll walk you home…" he added under his breath while biting his lip…

There was something going on…she knew that, she wasn't stupid. But what was she suppose to do? Ask him about it…that might make him start crying…something she had never seen him do before…ever.

As they made their way out into the cool night…they passed the bench…and she looked, but she didn't think about him…she thought about tomorrow…and what it would bring. She wanted to ask herself if Ino was lying…but that couldn't be right…Ino wouldn't lie like that…would she?

"Sakura?" came lee's voice.

She calmly looked away from the bench….and into his eyes. Was he going to tell her? "Y-Yes?" she whispered.

"please…" he began. "please… don't' ask me about the mission…please…" his eyes pleaded for her, begging her to help him.

She looked away. "I promise…I won't ask…"

"Sakura?"

She turned back to him. "you _eyes_…_are_ really pretty…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well what do you think? Was it good? Did you like it?? I need to know!!

(Sigh) I really hope that you LOVE it and if it's not that much trouble could you please review?

Bye


	2. Little red pill

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakrua turned around and gave her house one last look knowing very well that it would be a few months before she saw it once again….if she ever saw it at all…

She placed her ANBU mask on her hip hook and proceeded to the bridge where she would meet her team. Her outfit was casual, black spandex, white tank top, forehead protector, and all her weapon pouches. She had her long pink locks tired back into a pony tail where they would bounce with ever step.

She heard thunder and stopped, she took a look at the sky to see huge black storm clouds. Just what they needed…rain

"Sakura"?

She smiled and turned to see Lee standing behind her. "Hello Lee!" she ran over to him and he gave a weak and forced smile. "how have you been?" she asked him. "get enough sleep?"

Lee just starred at her with a look of pure horror on his face. "T-there's something that…I need to tell you Sakura…chan."

"What is it"? Lee held up his hand and smoothed it over her cheek. She didn't pull away from, his eyes held her in place…was he finally going to tell her?

"I- "

"Hey Sakrua Chan"!! Lee retracted his hand quickly and glared at Naruto then smiled as he saw Hinata and Ino with him, he wouldn't start something if it wasn't just Naruto who interrupted his _romantic _moment with _his_ Sakura-chan.

"Hey Naruto, Hinata, _Ino". _She glared as she said Ino's name but recoveredas she turned to Lee "I'msorry Lee what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes Lee whatever did you want to tell Sakura?"

Everyone turned to see Neji and Kiba walking side by side towards them.

"Well screw meeting at the bridge, let's just meet in front of the ramen shop and eat some ramen!" yelled Naruto. We all look around and indeed we we're in front of the ramen store.

Lee sighed in frustration as he looked at Kiba and Neji, "Naruto we have to get going we have no time to eat ra-" Lee's stomach grumbled as if it was displeased with what he was saying, and judging by the should of that it is VERY displeased!!

Lee scratched the back of his head and laughed to himself. "well I am a little hungry….maybe one quick bit couldn't hurt." Him and Naruto raced over to the ramen stand and ordered 2 huge bowls of ramen.

"They are so going to get sick and barf!" said Ino in a disgusted tone.

_((Ok…this is where I decided to turn this into Sakrua's point of view…I didn't mean to…but I started using 'I' instead of 'she' and there's to much to go back and change it…and I'm to lazy…))_

Surprised to hear her speak I looked at her and she was looking at me she looked angry that I was giving her a 'I don't care what the hell you have top say' look. But her eyes told a different story…they we're sad and it was almost like she was…scared.

I was taken back into reality by a strong husky voice. "What was Lee going to tell you Sakura?" He asked in a somewhat to casual tone. It was neji…

"How would I know Neji?" I turned back to Ino but she was gladly flirting with two guys at the ramen stand (not lee and Naruto), and Hinata was playing with Kiba's Dog Akamaru.

I then felt a strong hand on my wrist but when I went to glare at whom ever touched me I was yanked around and was face to face with Neji. I let out a small gasp as I landed on his rock hard chest.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO SAKURA-CHAN?! I heard Naruto scream and foot steps running towards us. Neji looked up for a split second and I knew what I had to do.

I slammed my fist up his chine so he would release me and I spun on the ground and swiped his feet he landed on his back hard.

"**Hell ya that's what I'm taken about girl!" **Yelled inner Sakrua

Everyone was silent, no one moved, no one breathed. I was proud of myself but I felt it soon be replaced with fear.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but decided not to look I mean it was probably Naruto or Lee. The grip kept getting stronger until it felt like my shoulder was going to shatter.

I turned around and gasped, standing in front of me was Itachi Uchiha…..he had blood coming from his nose…and Neji was no where to be seen….d-did I hit him?

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_I was now running through the trees I could feel his breath on my neck as I ran faster._

_I wanted so bad to fight him so I could stop running but I knew I would surely die a painful death if I stopped. 'Why did I hit him…how did I hit him? I have never been able to scratch that guy but now I can knock him out!" I asked myself_

_I yelped as I tripped over a root and flew in the air, I soon landed face first in the ground. I didn't move I dug my nails into the dirt trying to hear where he was. But he was nowhere._

_I stood up only to be pushed into a tree and have a kunai placed at my throat. I gasped and turned around to see Itachi smirking at me._

"_You weak pathetic girl" he hissed into my ear. "I expected you to try and fight or is this really all you have?"_

_I tried to break free from his grasp but all I got was the kunai shoved into my throat. I let out a rasping scream of pain and then Itachi dropped me. I slowly looked up at his face and almost yelled once more his face was different, it was younger, it was Sasuke…._

………………..

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around, I was on the bridge, I soon felt warm tears protrude from my eyes. I carefully whipped them away as I say Hinata and Ino kneeling in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked as I tried to stand but was pushed back down by lee. He gave me a worried look and bit his lip, turning away from me. "Where's Itachi"? I asked, since no one decided to answer my first question, I rubbed my soar neck and flinched. Everyone looked at each other strangely when I mentioned Itachi…ok…

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Sakura you we're attacked"! He yelled, a worried look on his face as well. "And what about Itachi?"

I looked over at him and saw that he was helping Neji to his feet; he had bruises all over him. And his arm was bleeding.

"I know Kiba but _by who_?" I had gotten the idea that the whole Itachi thing was just my imagination, mostly because I didn't want to think about…Sasuke…ok I just did…

"Some rouge ninja, he came out of nowhere and just attacked you!" He said as he led Neji over to me. "They tried to take you with them but Neji here beat the crap out of them!" he added with confidence.

"Then they're leader came and beat the shit out of him…." Lee mention, a smirk on his face. He smiled at me, but I could tell that there was something he was hiding…something that wasn't something to be happy about.

Neji glared at him. "at least I was trying to save her _Mr..-I –have-to-hide-so-they-don't-see-me!"_

He pouted and looked away from his glare." I wasn't hiding!" he grumbled. Lee knew that he wasn't hiding..he was looking see if anyone else was around, he could sense someone…but they were to far away…but he had sensed that chakra before…

Neji then turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "Well"?

I looked at him with confusion, "um…..thanks"? I said hoping that that was what he wanted.

I sighed and grabbed my wrist. "I _am _part of your team ya know….."

I raised my eyebrow trying to decide what to do next. He pointed to his arm, making me narrow my eyes.

"oh you want me to heal you?!" I asked with pure rage. How dare he!? He could have asked, what do I look like, a personal medic?!

"Well if we don't get going soon we'll fall behind"! He said annoyed.

I looked around and saw that Naruto, Hinata, and Ino we're gone, along with lee…when did that happen? "Oh.." I gathered chakra into my hands and got to work. His wounds weren't that bad but it still took about 30 minutes to finish the job.

"Done!" I stood up and inspected my work. "Its perfect, Neji you can get up now!"

He stood up and flexed his arm, then his leg, then his other leg- "for crying out load it's fine lets just go!" I growled, turning to leave, I prayed that I wouldn't have to be with him much longer…I wasn't sure how long I could hold up.

He smirked and nodded, following close behind me.

We ran towards the forest like we planned to do a long time ago. "How long until we catch up with them?" I asked while dodging a branch.

"About half a day" said Lee as he starred at me from the corner of his eye which did NOT go unnoticed by me what so ever….wait…

_what the hell I thought he was gone?! _I shook my head and continued onward.

"**What the hell is bushy bro staring at?" asked Sakrua's inner self with a grunt. **

_I don't know, and don't call him that his names lee!" I yelled back angrily_

"**What's he care? he response to both anyway! Besides he can't hear me!"**

"We're here" said Neji as he stopped in a clearing and looked around.

"Um where are we exactly?" asked Lee with a frown

I also looked at Neji and saw both him and Lee looking at me funny.

"What? Did you hurt yourself again"?

"Sakura…you're bleeding…" said Neji as he took a step towards me. He narrowed his eyes in confusion and looked back. "did you cut yourself on a branch?"

I looked at my hands and my legs but say nothing. "Where?" I asked worriedly. This wasn't good…some medic if I don't even know where I'm hurt at…

"y-your neck…" stuttered Lee, he seemed scared as if I had a life threatening injury or something…

"m-my throat…?"

_I tried to break free from his grasp but all I got was the kunai shoved into my throat. I let out a rasping scream of pain and then Itachi dropped me._

My breathing increased as I put my hand up to my neck and sure enough there was blood and lots of it….

"Sakura..?" asked Lee with caution "W-what did you do?"

I fell to my knees as I saw the blood keep coming. Why was there no pain? It then came to me…this wasn't really…it wasn't…

I took out a small piece of cloth and whipped away the blood; it was followed by two gasps coming from Neji and lee.

I reached up to examine the wound but there was none….just skin, no cut or anything! "Um…what just happened?" Neji asked as he an Lee were at my side. They both look confused, I couldn't imagine why not!

"I-I don't know" I stammered. "But maybe I should um…take a rest" I felt like I wanted to faint but I couldn't faint twice in a day I think people would start to think of me as a nuisance…..like Sasuke had….

I watched as Neji activated his Byokugan and looked around. he pointed to a clearing off in the distance, surrounded by trees. "there." He started. "there's a river over that way….you can ride on my back until we get there."

I stood up with wobbly legs and started forward. "No I think I can- ahhh!"

I tripped over thin air and landed in Neji's arms.

_Well this is awkward…_

"Then again I didn't eat so I'm a little hungry and you know I can't walk on an empty stomach!" I tried to reassure them, so they didn't get even more worried…it that was possible.

Neji raised an eyebrow at me and I grew angry. "OK fine I give up I can't walk so just pick me up and-"

Before I could finish I was on Neji's back being cared like a child on piggy back!

_Very awkward…_

Before I could protest we were moving at breath taking speed.

_I mean sure I don't weigh a lot but shouldn't I slow him down a little bit? I mean come on what is this guy? superman?_

We were there in a matter of minutes and he set me down by a river. It stretched on a ways, but I could see where it ended, and turned into a small pond. There were a couple trees around us, but other htan that it was just emptiness.

"Are you thirsty Sakura-Chan?" asked lee eyeing me with worry.

I looked at the river and then back at him, then the river, then him. He seemed to get the point and he chuckled. "Oh well we are by a river Sakrua-Chan but I could always put some in my hand and-

"LEE"! Neji yelled as he sat on the ground rubbing his temples. "She'll be fine just leave her alone!!" he turned to me and extended his hand, there was a little red pill sitting innocently in the middle of his palm.

"Neji not yet!" I looked at Lee and saw him shaking with anger. Not yet what? If it helped me, now seems like a _great _time!

"Take it, Sakura it will make you feel…better." His words seemed to falter as they came out of his mouth, but I did have a horrible head ache and maybe it would make me feel….better.

"NO" Lee jumped towards the pill but all he got was a face to ground encounter.

I reached for the pill and popped it in my mouth I took one last look at lee, he was giving me a horrified look that would make a little girl cry out to him, but I wasn't a little girl, then, I swallowed.

"Good" said Neji as he stood up with ease. "You should be feeling….better in the mourning so get some rest!" he then disappeared and I was left alone with Lee still moping around as if I had died.

"Lee I-

"Forget it Sakrua just get some rest and you'll feel….better."

I flinched as he remover the suffix "Chan" from my name. And if anyone pauses before saying 'better' one more time I swear someone's goanna get hurt!

I rolled onto the ground and closed my eyes by mourning we would be on our way… I still wondered why Lee was so upset about the pill…I mean…what could go wrong?

Little did o know…everything could go wrong…

……………..

That's is for now People! Was it short? Yes. Do I care? No. lol jk well I would like it if you reviewed and if you do you get to have your name on the next chapter into! Not a big reward but what eles am I suppose to give you? And I have a new rule! If I don't post the next chapter until I get at least three reviews! Buh bye!

And remember I do not own Naruto!!


	3. Side effects

**Sacrifice**

By: lovebubbles101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Side effects**

Note: I realize that on the last two chapters I put that this story was by pinkninja…well it wasn't! it was by me, that was my old account...so…I guess technically that was me…ah…so never mind! Plz enjoy the chapter!! And don't forget to review!!

…………………….

My eyes were still closed, my breathing was even, I could hear Neji and Lee mumbling, they sounded angry, but I just couldn't bring myself to wake up just yet."Sakura-Chan you need too get up, we'll be leaving soon!" I heard Lee's soothing voice from beside me. I was glad that he added the 'Chan' once again.

After a few more minutes past, I heard Neji's voice this time."Sakura!"I slowly opened my eyes as Neji shook me awake. "Hurry and get ready we leave as soon as we pack up camp!" he then stood and left me to look into Lee's eyes. I wonder if he was still up set about the- oh hey that pill really worked!

I scrambled to my feet and turned to Neji, "I don't know what was in that pill Neji, but I feet MUCH better now!" I chirped, while stretching my limbs.

I gathered chakra into my feet and made my way onto the water and stated to skip around. I noticed a heavy atmosphere and looked back. I saw Neji's head bend and Lee was uneasily playing with the grass. "Guys?"

The minute I said it, it was like I turned on the "duh" button and they both started packing like nothing had happened. Neji turned away from me and started placing his weapons into his pouches. Lee got to his feet and did the same.

"**Is it just me or have they been acting extra weird lately?" Asked inner Sakura **

I just shrugged it off and went back to playing in the water, but something wasn't right, something was different. I looked down at my ankle and stopped moving. My feet were slowly sinking in the water, but my chakra was perfect…it was always perfect…

I looked at Neji and Lee but only caught Neji staring wide eyed at my foot, he sharply turned away and threw his bag over his shoulder. "Side effect" was all he said before he jumped up into the trees, disappearing from my sight.

I took a bag and followed Lee to wherever it was we were going.

"Sakura-Chan….?"

I turned to Lee and smiled "yes Lee?"

"I want you to promise me something…" he stopped on a tree branch and turned to me.

"Ok, what is it"? I stopped on the branch ahead of him_. Not another promise…_

"I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you won't put any blame on Naruto, Hinata, or Ino."

"Um…I guess so but what could happen?"

He just nodded at me and took off. All I saw of him was a green blur and decided to follow before I fell behind.

After about an hour of running, we finally stopped. Lee and I were perched on a long tree branch; where we could see Neji and Naruto below us. I smiled and went to jump down, but Lee stopped me and forced a smile. "Give them a moment…" he stated. I just nodded and looked back down.

_I wonder where Ino and Hinata are… _I wondered while looking around the clearing.

We both gasped as we watched Naruto tackle Neji to the ground….

………..

"Damn it Neji you can't just do that to her!"Yelled Naruto as he flung another kunai in his direction. "You should have told me!"

Neji easily dodged it and got into a fighting stance. "I knew I _shouldn't_ have told you!" Neji then did a view hand seals. "Byokugan!" His eyes turned white and veins appeared.

A look of despair crossed Naruto's face until he heard Sakrua's voice. "Naruto! Neji!" Both boys turned to see Sakura and Lee running towards them.

"Let's see how Sakrua feels about this shall we Neji!" Naruto boomed. But as he went to turn around, Neji hit him in a few places, making him gasp, he turned around, his arms hanging loosely at his side. Neji had gotten his pressure points. Before Naruto could try and attack him once again He did a few more hand seals, making Naruto fall instantly to the ground.

Naruto could just faintly see Sakrua leaning over him painting. "Naruto!" he felt her smooth hand run across his cheek. "…Naruto hold on its ok!" why did she seem scared? He'd been hit by Neji before. "Neji what did you do to him?!"She growled while glaring up at the boy.

"It's a simple sleeping jutsu; he'll be awake by tomorrow." He pulled Naruto over his shoulder and began to walk away.

"_NO Sakrua you have to listen to me!"_ Naruto tried to move his lips but nothing came out but a small gasp, his vision started to blur until she was just a pink blob.

"Well he had better wake up soon!" she yelled.

"Why?" Neji stopped and turned to here with a raised eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes.

_**Duh! We can't have him asleep on a mission moron!**_

"So I can ask him why he was so upset with you!" she looked like she wanted to punch him but Sakura was way to smart for that, the last time that happened she was attacked by a rouge ninja…and she didn't even hit Neji, for all she knew Neji could have a body guard hiding somewhere…

**Come on girl give him what he deserves! Keeping secrets like that! The nerve of that man!! **Inner Sakrua was busy punching the air to notice that they had started to walk again and were by now overwhat had just happened moments before.

……….

The sun was right above them now and they were taking a break by yet another stream. I tried to heal Naruto but couldn't get the chakra to stay in my hand for more than a few seconds before it disappeared.

"So where are Hinata and Ino?" I asked while placing my foot into the water unable to get it to stay above, this kind of made me angry…

"There are up ahead a ways we'll catch up to them-

"Do…they….k-know?"

We all were startled by Naruto's words but keep straight faces; I mean Neji should have expected him to be able to get out of a simple sleeping jutsu…with or without my help…

"New plan" Neji stated. "Sakrua go find Hinata and Ino and stay with them until further notice!" he then walked to my side and looked at my foot in the water. "Do u feel drained of your chakra?"

Now that I think about It, ever since I woke up I did fell very weak but I just thought I was tired.

"Let me guess, side effect?" I asked in an angry tone.

"No need to make a big deal about it!" he smirked. "Its noth-

"DON"T SAY IT'S NOTHING NEJI HYUGA!! IF I CAN"T CONTROLL MY CHAKARA THEN I WON'T BE ABLE TO HEAL YOUR SORRY ASS WHEN YOU GET HURT!!" I screamed. By now I was standing and poking him in the chest. "Now, when I get back!" I started. "This had better be gone! Cause the next time I see you I-" I stopped and looked at everyone. Lee was starring at the ground, his head leaned down, Naruto was starring up at me with worried eyes, as if he was pleading for me not to go. And Neji was just looking at me with a hard expression, no emotion playing on his face…

"You know sometimes I get the feeling that I'm never going to get home…." I stepped back and glared at everyone. "Can anyone explain that to me!?" I could feel tears rising, how could they keep something from me…all of them! even Naruto…my own team mate!?

No one moved….no one said a word…so… I left, without a word, without a singal goodbye…I was unaware that I would regret that…later on…

I ran in the direction where I could feel Hinata and Ino, maybe they knew and would tell me what was going on. I couldn't use my chakra to get there, so I had to use pure strength…so it basically took me like another hour to get there…with various breaks along the way…

_But when I DID!!_

I could see Hinata now; she was sleeping…..WAIT sleeping In the middle of the day? No, something wasn't right. I came to a halt about a yard away. I was painting and gasping for air.

"What's wrong….with….me?" I felt so weak and drained of all my chakra.

I was forced to walk closer then I heard it….it was Ino, she was screaming! She was in pain!!

Ignoring my direr need for air I raced to her tears filling my eyes afraid I was too late. Her screams were getting louder, more intense, I had never heard anyone scream like that…it was so….scary…

"_well your all here for a mission…the same mission…I need you guys to kill…the Akatsuki members…all of them__…_

I felt as if I was running in slow motion, as if my body couldn't keep up with my mind

_Kisame _

I could see her!

_Tobi_

I was getting so close….

_Zetsu_

I heard another mind numbing scream as I saw her but it sounded different……it was me…I was screaming…

_Sasori_

She was torn into pieces…..my breath caught in my throat, and I fell to my knees….I was so close…and now…

_And….._

I crawled over to her and froze, her eyes were looking straight into mine…but they were dead, they held no color. I now felt hot tears roll down my face.

_Itachi…Uchiha._

"INO!!"

I shook her, trying to get her to wake up, even though deep down I knew she never would…..

"I think you should worry more about this one more than that one…"

I froze, everything seemed to stop…that voice…it echoed in my mind…over…and over…taunting me…

"_You weak pathetic girl" _

NO…not him…

"_I expected you to try and fight or is this really all you have?"_

My head slowly turned to see him…he had Hinata pinned to a tree, his hands around her throat, taking away her air…her voice…her life…

I stood up and glared at him. "You did this?" I grabbed a kunai and held it in my hand defensively. "Let her GO!" I demanded. I wasn't sure where that burst of anger came from, but I didn't care, I didn't have much time…I had to help her…

He smirked and looked at Hinata, "you mean her?" his grip tightened and I could faintly hear her gasp for air, she wasn't moving at all. "Do you feel weak?" he asked as his smirk got bigger. "Because you're shaking."

I looked at my hand and indeed I was shaking, my whole body was shaking and I was having trouble staying focused. "L-let…her…go!" my words were shaky and they came out in unsteady gasps. I had never really been in his presence…not long enough to realize how strong…and controlling he was. His chakra was over welling me…and that smirk…it gave me a new burst of anger…

With a flick of his wrist Hinata went hurling though the air, her back connecting with a tree, making it snap. "Hinata!!" I screamed. That snap filtered though my mind, making my knees shake. But despite 

This…I ran to her…I ran as fast as my legs could take me. But I was stopped but Itachi…I ran into him, he was like a wall, he wouldn't budge no matter how many times I hit him. "Get away! Get away from me!!" I yelled. "I have to help her!!"

"No."

No? He was going to stop me? He wasn't going to let me help her!? Then again….what could I do? I had no chakra…I had nothing… "What's….what's wrong with you?" I whispered. I could feel tears pouring from my eyes as I started at his chest, afraid to look into his eyes…for fear that, those eyes would be the last thing that I saw…

He sneered and shrugged his massive shoulders. "What's wrong with you?" he countered.

Me…? What's wrong with me? I have been asking myself that question for so long…and the answer is always the same….everything… "Everything…"I whispered my voice was losing volume, slowly lowering itself until I was hardly audible. "What_ is_ wrong with me?"I asked myself. I looked down at my shaking hands…droplets feel down onto my hands…it took me a minute to find out that it was raining…I looked up and starred at the darkened sky. "What's wrong with me?" I asked again, hoping…praying that someone would answer…

I heard him shift and looked back down…into his eyes….they were red…just like…. "The pill…" I whispered...

He chuckled. "Yes, I guess since your going to die I could tell you what happened." He smirked as he took a step forward.

I slowly feel to my knees, my hands holding me up. I could see them…Ino…Hinata…both pairs of eyes starring into mine…empty…dead…eyes…"T-they betrayed me?" I could see him getting closer and closer until he stood in front of me.

"Yes…" he stated while bending down to eye level. "The plan was to bring you here…and desert you…so we could depose of you…however we wished…" he muttered. I looked at his black cloak, with red clouds painting the sides, the rain soaked into the cloth, disappearing…

_We?_ I thought. "W-why." I could feel the tears pouring out of my eyes. "T-they…wouldn't……do….that" I choked…

"They had to" he replied as If it was as simple as day.

"Why" I asked again.

"Because, you were meant as a sacrifice to your village so you're dear Hokage could live!" I heard him growl in the back of his throat. "So disgusting…isn't kunoichi?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing! Tsunade wanted me dead so she wouldn't have to die! I realized that I still had the kunai in my hand and I squeezed it. "NO she wouldn't do that!" I yelled. I was surprised that I said it without faultier, but now it was even harder to breath.

"That's what you think." He picked up a shuriken and put it on my arm; he pushed down and made a gash down my arm leaving a trail of blood behind. I screamed I pain, but my body wouldn't' move…I couldn't block his attack.

I starred down at the blood, it mixed with the rain…and fell hopelessly to the ground…red…red pill…traders…this burning then settled in my stomach, it started getting more painful until I started screaming once again. "NO!!" after that…everything was once again in slow-motion… I lifted the kunai and went to stab him…stab him in the heart…**to** make him bleed….to bleed red….

But the kunai hit nothing…just air… my arms gave out, causing me to fall forward, on my face. My sobs echoed in my head….as I realized I lost my only chance…to get revenge…

I looked up at him…his eyes were narrowed, but he had amusement written all over his face. How could he…how could he do that to them? What did they ever do? I asked myself while my eyes started to close… I now understood why Sasuke hated this man…he was evil…he had _no_ heart…

_Sasuke…I'm sorry…_

"Your time is through." He muttered.

_I'm sorry I never understood…._

I watched helplessly as he came closer….and closer… he raised an unknown weapon…I couldn't see it, because everything was being engulfed by darkness.

"_I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you…that I thought you were foolish…I was foolish…_

I was about to close my eyes…and give into the darkness, but another blur appeared in front of me….stopping Itachi's persistence. I heard the clash of metal hitting metal….someone was saving me…I wasn't going to die! But is that what I wanted? Not to die? What did I have to go back to? No one….nothing…nada…

"I'm sorry…"

Then…everything went black…and all I heard was that soft voice I use to love…

"Don't be…"

…………………_.._

_Dun dun dun…….cliffy? YES!! Was it good? You have to review and tell me!! Mwhahah I am so evil I just love cliffy endings…well only when I write them , when I'm readying a story someone else wrote and it just ends like "BAAM"…..well that pisses me off!! Lol here are the people who reviewed to the last chapter! And guys…..whips tear form eyes thank you so much for reviewing!! You guys rock!! I always write faster when I get GOOD reviews (hint hint) so anyways……._

_haliz(1)_

Alana656 (2)

Thx again for reviewing!! You had better do it again!! Lol JK!!


	4. It wasn't suppose to end like that

**Sacrifice**

By: lovebubbles

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**It wasn't suppose to end like that**

Hmmm, it had been brought to my attention (by myself) that I forgot about Kiba…hmm I am deeply sorry about that, I guess ill squeeze him in here…

I really feel like I might have rushed this chapter a bit, I hope not, but if I did I apologize.

Oh, and also I realize I may have made It seem like Neji liked Sakrua, but I didn't mean it like that, this is a Sakrua Sasuke fic

………………….

"Neji what's going on?" asked Naruto. He was still tired and his body still didn't respond to him his command so all he could do was lay there while Sakura was being killed... "Is Sakrua ok!?" he yelled at Neji but he just kept ignoring him so he turned to Lee.

"Lee what's happenin-

Lee was turned towards Naruto and wasn't watching what was happening. "Naruto, I can't…watch it…I'm sorry." He looked down trying to hide the tears.

"Damn it" he muttered.

_This wasn't right…this wasn't suppose to happen!_

They both turned to Neji as he sat behind a bush watching the action. "He got Ino and Hinata too!" he whispered. His eyes narrowing.

"WHAT!!" Naruto shot up ignoring his body's protest. "He looked over at where the fight was taking place and froze. He saw Ino lying on the ground…dead, Hinata was lying by a tree he wasn't sure if she was ok or not. But the one thing that caught his attention the most was Sakrua….there was a man standing in front of her….wait that was……Sasuke.

He slowly got to his feet and fisted his hands. Sasuke had better be trying to save her! He thought as he took off slowly at first, in her direction, Neji and Lee followed close behind him. "Naruto what are you doing your going to break the deal!" yelled Neji as he ran to catch up with Naruto's unbeatable speed.

"I don't care I'm going to save her!" he could make her out now, she was lying on the ground..Motionless…just when he thought the worst, she got up! a smile crawled across his face, but, just as fate would have…she fell…into Sasuke's arms.

When he got there, his smile fell….after years of not seeing his best friend…his teammate…this wasn't the way he wanted to see him…not like this. "Sasuke…" he whispered, as he took a step towards him. Itachi was no where to be seen, but If he didn't know better…Sasuke looked so much like him…it was scary…

"Sh- de"

"What?"

Sasuke's voice was droned out by a loud clap of thunder.

Sasuke looked down at the girl in his arms. "Its over Naruto…" he stated. "She's gone…and you can blame your sorry ass for it…." He growled.

Naruto stood there motionless…his eyes starring at his friends…both…he had lost…and it was his fault…his fault she was gone…not again…

Before Naruto could utter a word, Sasuke looked up at him, his eyes spinning with the sharingan, Naruto didn't move…he just waited for it…for his best friend to kill him off with his very own blood line…but he didn't…he just…disappeared into the rain…

"NOOOO!" Naruto just stood there he couldn't move he was frozen. _She can't be dead, she just can't be, he thought. _He fell to his knees, his hands at his side.

"Oh Hinata" Naruto slowly raised his head and watched Neji stroke Hinata's cheek with care, It was certain…..she was dead. He watched her colorless eyes, boring into his own, she was always so….shy...and now…she was…gone…

He couldn't bare to look anymore when Neji's shoulders started to shake. He looked away, but only found himself starring straight into the eyes Of Ino…her normally deep blue eyes were hazy, and unfocused. He knew she didn't have a chance…from the looks of it she was stabbed multiple times…she was gone as well…He remember when they all first started this journey…all six of them…they knew that the mission would be a failure…but did it really have to end this way?

He suddenly grew angry and he didn't know what was happening but he felt so mad, so angry… that his emotions where poring out of him without his permission. He pointed at the two boys as his body started to shake with anger. **"THIS!" **he yelled.** "This. Is your fault!"**

"_Why would anyone do this?"_

He picked up a kunai and ran at Neji. "I'm going to kill you!!" He yelled, but as soon as he got to Neji, he was stopped by Lee, who threw a couple punches his way, knocking him out cold.

"You think I we don't know that Naruto?"

Lee picked up Ino and threw her over his shoulder; he grabbed Naruto and did the same. He turned around to face Neji but was met by Kiba. "KIBA!" Lee asked with a low tone, his eyes not seeming to joyed to see him, he could feel Ino and Naruto…one was breathing…one wasn't. "W-where were you?"

He looked away from Lee's pained eyes. He should have stayed…."I tried…" he whispered. "I really tried….to stop him…Itachi I mean…" he looked up at him. "But Sasuke wouldn't allow me to fight him…he attacked me and told me to get lost…" "I really tried but he said it was fate…and I couldn't stop fate." He turned to Neji…he knew he would understand that better than anyone.

He took a step closer to Lee and grabbed Naruto from him. But he never took his eyes off of Ino's mangled body. He may not have known her that well…but he would have liked to…and now, he would never get the chance…

"We should go now." They both turned and looked at Neji, he was holding Hinata bridle style in his arms and his hair was covering his eyes. "w-we need to get these guys h-home before Itachi comes back…"

They nodded and took off towards Konoha. None of them noticed a pair of crimson eyes glaring at them while smirking just a few feet behind them.

………………

It was raining…..it was dark…..and everyone, cried,

It was _they're_ fault, that s_he_ was gone…and yet...They cried.

"We are gathered here today, to morn and honor Hinata, Ino…and Sakura"

To the left of the cemetery stood what was left of team 10. Silent tears fell from Naruto's eyes and peacefully landed on the ground, mixing with the rain……

"it was us…..who killed her….wasn't it Lee?" he asked while slowly turning his head to the boy who was equally crying beside him.

"We did this for our village Naruto…we saved our village…" he replied

"No…s_he _saved our village!"

"They were killed by the Akatsuki members and they died for our country, they died for all of you..All of_us_." As the Hokage spoke she burst out in tears knowing that, if she wouldn't have given them that mission they would all be alive…well most of them would be.

The rain continued to fall and Naruto sank to her knees. "It wasn't suppose to end like that" he sobbed "I was suppose to…oh god…"

Kakashi comforted the Hokage as she cried. He looked over at Naruto and stared into his eyes. His head was wrapped in clothe and his eyes were red from crying. Naruto had said that Sasuke had taken off with her, would he really do that? Would he take her away from them like that? He knew he had failed his team…he had failed Sasuke…he had failed Naruto…and he had failed Sakrua…he would never be able to look in the mirror at himself and come up with anything good to say…

Just then Naruto jumped up, and started towards Tsunade and Kakashi. "I hate you Neji." He muttered loud enough so all could hear. "I hate all of you!" he knocked down the podium and screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Tears streamed from his eyes as he looked at them pleadingly.

"Naruto" stated kakashi as he reached out to the crying boy. "You have to stop this….your making a scene" he muttered.

Naruto's eyes grew red and his breathing increased. Everyone could now see his red chakra building up around him. "CAUSE A SCENE?" his nails turned into claws and a few people started to back away from him. "YOU DON'T WANT ME TO CAUSE A SCENE?" Then his teeth turned into fangs and his voice got deep and scratchy.

"THEY ARE ALL DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!" he pointed his clawed finger at Tsunade. The crowed murmured in confusion.

"Naruto?" Tsunade was clinging onto kakashi for support and watching Naruto with wide eyes "you need to stop your just upset is a-"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?" his body was shaking and the wind around them was violent. "YOU KILLED HER JUST SO YOU COULD LIVE, AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL HER! SAKURA WOULD HAVE _GLADLY_ GIVEN HER LIFE FOR YOU.!!" Kakashi pulled away from Tsunade and glared at her. "BUT, WHEN YOU GO BEHIND HER BACK AND GIVE HER A DEATH SENTENCE…."

"What did you do Tsunade?" started kakashi his voice was deep and sounded like he was going to explode from pure rage "Did you give away my students life without her knowing?" he glared at her, this wasn't true, he was the criminal! He was the one to blame…not the Hokage…it wasn't suppose to end like that….

"I didn't want to kakashi…I really didn't but I-"she stuttered to find her words. "I w-

"SHUP UP!" Everyone turned to look at Neji who was now standing behind Naruto. "Hinata is dead and that's all that matters! Let's just give them a proper burial!" he demanded, his hands in tight fists.

Naruto shook his head, while smirking. "Not until that Bitch is dead…" Naruto turned towards her and sneered. "Your life ends here!" he started to dive towards her but was knocked aside like a plastic doll.

The crowd gasped and started frantically trying to exit the memorial site….Standing before the Hokage was Itachi….. Uchiha…

_It wasn't suppose to end like that…_

…………..

My eyes slowly flickered open, I starred blankly at a canopy of a bed, everything was dark, but there was a small light source coming from my left. I could turn my head to see what it was…it hurt so bad… there was a thin layer of curtain that wrapped around the bed that I was in; making everything outside of it blurred images.

I heard a sigh followed by a deep voice. "I see you're finally awake…"

My eyes grew wide. Some one else was in here! I took a deep breath and turned my head, cringing in pain. I could faintly make out the shape of a man sitting down, by a candle… "Kabuto?" I whispered.

He laughed and stood up. "Yes Sakrua…its me…" he assured. If watched as he pulled back the curtain, revealing his smug face. His glasses sat on the edge of his nose, and he reached up to push them up. "I was assigned to heal you…" he stated. "And now that I did…I'm goanna leave…" he added while starting towards the door.

I watched him make his way to the door, I opened my mouth, I had to ask…I just had to know… "wait…" I muttered. I almost felt like my heart was being torn from my chest. I was so confused…I didn't know where I was…what had happened…where I was to go…I needed him…to help me…

He stopped and turned around. "Yes?" he was smirking at me; as if he knew that I needed him…and I would have to beg him to do so….I wouldn't…I wouldn't beg…

"w-what now?" I asked… that was the first question that came out of my mouth, what now…

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Its really not my place to tell you Sakrua….if it was up to me…" he turned around and opened the door, on the other side was pure darkness… "You'd be dead right now…" and with that he disappeared, closing the door behind him.

I starred at the door, straining to hear…to hear anything…but there was nothing, I couldn't even hear the flickering of the candle…I was alone…and empty….

_It wasn't suppose to end like that…._

I took another deep breath and lifted my arm, grabbing one of the bed posts; I panted and bit my lip. Why was it so hard to move…to breathe…? I slowly pulled myself up and leaned against it, looking at the candle that flickered in front of my face. I watched the wax run down it, collecting at the bottom. I then heard it…foot steps! I looked back at the door just as it opened….but my hope fell as I saw that it was just kabuto …

I wasn't even sure who I wanted it to be…Sasuke? Naruto? Sasuke…that's who…he saved my life…he helped me…I wanted him…

He walked over to the desk he was at before and sat a tray of food down by the candle. "You can eat when you want…" he told me. He calmly walked closer and adjusted his glasses once again... "Can, I trust you Sakura-Chan?"He asked

"No" I replied honestly. I mean why would I say yes? I knew he couldn't trust me…the second he leaves …I'm going to form a plan to escape…

"I see…" he stated before turning around and making his way over to the door. He stopped and turned around. "we're under ground Sakrua…there's no escape from this place…no one to save you…" he muttered. "All you have is me…"

I said nothing and just starred at him. Stupid bastard, I didn't have him! I had Sasuke!! He would save me!! He was so_ stupid_…

He sighed and walked out, leaving me alone once again…

Did I? After all the pain he had caused me…I promised myself I wouldn't ever love him again…I _promised!_

I looked at the food but immediately dismissed the idea of eating it. The last time I took something for my own benefit…I was put in danger…almost killed….I would never trust anyone ever again…not even Sasuke…I really was alone…

I slowly laid back down, I would wait here for him…my eyes started to close and I turned my head, so that I wasn't facing the candle.

"You really should eat…."

My body froze, and my eyes slowly opened…starring into two deep red orbs…

"S-Sasuke…kun…"

…………..

"Itachi…" Tsunade whispered. "w-what are you doping here?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing. He was supposed to have left after he…

"I'm here….to do what I should have done since the beginning…

She shook her head. "We had a deal Itachi…you have to leave!" she fisted her hands and glared at him more intensely. "Leave this village if you want to live!!"

He just shook his head and starred at her, he would enjoy this…ever so much. "The deals off…they interfered…"

"What?!" she asked utterly confused, who interfered!?

"She's not dead…and because of that…you will be killed…"

……………….

_It __**was**__ suppose to end like that…._

…………………

She's alive!! But for how long? Mwahaha!!

Well what did you think? I don't think it was all that great but that's for you to decide!! (Hint hint) sorry again about the whole Kiba thing…..well here are the people who commented and the ones I love SOOOO much!! (metaphorically of course)

Kaydreams

snowygirl55

Alana656


	5. The inner fight with reality

**Sacrifice**

By: PinkNinja101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oh, and just to remind you, I already had this story typed up, I'm just adding a bit more detail, and changing some things, so don't think I'm wonder women, and that I can type extremely fast! Usually you'd be lucky enough to get a chapter a mouth…well…enjoy!

………

"_Itachi…" Tsunade whispered. "w-what are you doping here?" she asked him, her eyes narrowing. He was supposed to have left after he…_

"_I'm here….to do what I should have done since the beginning…_

_She shook her head. "We had a deal Itachi…you have to leave!" she fisted her hands and glared at him more intensely. "Leave this village if you want to live!!"_

_He just shook his head and starred at her, he would enjoy this…ever so much. "The deals off…they interfered…"_

"_What?!" she asked utterly confused, who interfered!?_

"_She's not dead…and because of that…you will be killed…"_

…………

"S-Sasuke?" I whispered. His eyes slowly closed and he let out a breath of hot air that spread across my face. His breath smelled like pine…_was that weird?_ Like a forest after it rained…I remember him always smelling like that…like the forest…

I needed to see if he was real…I needed to touch him, just to make sure. I held my hand inches above his face. I didn't breath, afraid that this would end….and he'd be gone…..again. My hand was shaking; I moved it down until it caressed his face, ever so gently. I couldn't help but smile at this. He was real…and he was looking at…..wait he was looking at me!! I retracted my hand with a gasp. I hadn't noticed his eyes open.

"S-Sasuke!" I stuttered. I couldn't believe I was acting like this! He was the enemy! Right? I mean he deserted the village! And…the village deserted me…

**But he left you! Inners Sakrua barked. "HE's the bad guy here, he left you all alone, for so long! Its time for your revenge! Show him your not the old weak you!!" she cheered.**

I nodded to myself…she was right…crazy or not, she was right! I was startled when I felt Sasuke's hand on my face. His rough callused hands on my cheek…they felt cold…

"Sakrua…why were you so stupid?" he whispered, his eyes once again closing. He seemed so tired…so frail…what was wrong with him? His hand started to move up and down along my cheek, making me shiver. Why did this feel good!?

Stupid? I thought. I thought I was being smart…I-…no…he was right…I was stupid. Stupid for trusting the, stupid for taking the pill, stupid for accepting this mission…I was so stupid…

His hand stopped moving as I reached up and placed my small hand over it. He opened his eyes and starred at me, I starred back. "I'm...sorry…" I muttered.

**NO!! What are you doing!? Apologizing to the enemy!? Are you insane? She screamed, pulling her hair. "Didn't we already go over this?!**

He cocked his head and smiled….he _smiled_ at me… "You don't mean that do you?" he asked me with the same soft voice. It made my heart pick up speed, and my stomach flipped. I knew my inner self was right…I had to get out of here…as much as I hated it…I had to get back to the village. Maybe there was a mistake; Itachi could have lied to me! Maybe that's why Sasuke called me stupid!

"No…" I said looking down away from his gaze. **You're so pathetic you can't even look him in the eyes….and you call yourself a ninja!!** Screamed inner Sakrua, she was very displeased. I then looked back up and decided it was time for me to leave. "No I am not sorry!" I said sternly. I wanted to laugh at his now surprised expression but it would ruin my façade. "And if you don't mind I need to be going now!" I added. As much as in pained me… I sat up…I had some of my energy back, not a whole lot, there was no way I could make it out of here…but I couldn't let him know that…

I stepped onto the cold floor, sending shivers up my spine. I felt the bed shift and heard Sasuke sigh. He was sitting up. I took a deep breath and pushed off the bed, almost collapsing onto the floor. I bit my lip as my legs started to shake, but I walked…I walked slowly towards the door, I was almost there…my hand…it was on the knob! He wasn't going to stop me!?

Right when I turned it I was thrown back into a wall, making me gasp for air as it left my lungs. I fell to the floor and starred at the ground, it was dark and cold…

"That _wasn't _necessary…" came Sasuke's voice. He was still perched on the bed, his eyes narrowed.

I lifted my head to see who had attacked me and grimaced as I saw kabuto smiling down at me. "You…" I sneered. I was so sick of him it wasn't even funny…I honestly don't even remember the last time I laughed…I needed a good laugh…

"Yes Sakrua, its me…..I really hoped you missed me…" He said while walking over to sasuke. This was my chance! My chance to escape and get my freedom!! I suddenedly got a new serge of energy; it was like my chakra was being poured into me!

I jumped up and ran for the door. Just as I reached it kunai were thrown towards me, forcing me to jump back.

"Tisk tisk aren't we in a hurry to get out of here." Kabuto smirked at me and turned to Sasuke.

"You really tried to kill her?"Sasuke asked with disbelief. "I didn't think you actually had a backbone." He muttered while standing up, he looked at me worriedly but only for a second.

Kabuto glared at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I've killed many shinobe, men…and women." He added with another smirk. I got the vibe that neither one of them liked each other that much. I knew Kabuto was jealous because orochimaru wanted Sasuke instead of him…and Sasuke probably found him weak and annoying…like me…

"Well, I told you before…if she dies….I'm going to kill you" he said calmly, making Kabuto turn away from him, a look of pure rage on his face. I watched as Sasuke walked over to me and grabbed me by the wrist, pulling me to my feet.

"**Get away from him!" She screamed. "Don't let I'm handle you like that, you're a human being for god's sake!!" She announced. **

She was right…I already told myself I had to get out…that I had to change…I had to leave Sasuke…

I tried to pull him off but his grip got tighter. "Let go!" I demanded. I frowned at the hurt look that he gave me, before letting go of my wrist. His eyes then narrowed, making my heart skip a beat. _What had I done!?_

I then remember_. I wasn't the weak girl that use to follow him, the girl that would sacrifice __**everything**__, just so that he would look at her…no…I was more….I was , a __**shinobi! **__A shinobi that will __**never **__courier down to __**anyone**__!!_ I glared back at him; I had to show that I wasn't afraid...that I was worth it….

His glare intensified, he was trying to get me to look away, but I wouldn't. I kept glaring at him until he started to smirk "What?!" I asked. He thought this was _funny!?_

He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Kabuto's annoying voice. "As mush as I would like to stay here and watch your little staring compition, but we should go." Said kabuto also glaring at Sasuke. "Don't you think…._Sasuke?" _he emphasized his name, almost in a mocking tone. And this Sasuke did not like.

Sasuke turned to kabuto and punched him dead in the jaw. A loud cracking noise echoed threw the room, as his jaw bone shattered. He fell to the ground from the impact and grabbed his jaw in pain. "You stupid bastard!!" he screamed. U winced as I looked at the furry written on Sasuke's face…almost like he…liked Kabuto's screams of pain…

Sasuke just shrugged as if he had only left a scratch. "Maybe next time you think twice before giving me attitude!" he growled. He then turned to me. I couldn't help but fell a little scared of him now, I mean 

who wouldn't be?? "You've seen what I can do…now If you don't want me to break something on you, I suggest that you don't push me!" he then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out the door.

I noticed that mu inner voice didn't tell me to get away from him, she was silent…

As we came into the halls I could hear kabuto's screams, of agony. I felt a little bad for him, but all thoughts disappeared as I was dragged and thrown into a cell, just far enough away from the room that I could still hear Kabuto. "You've got to be kidding me!" I screeched as I was thrown onto the floor. The cell was pitch black, there was a small candle on the wall opposite of the cell, allowing me to see Sasuke's face. I watched as he closed the door and locked it, he then shoved his hand though the bars, his hand coming in contact with my face once again.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Was I going to be here for ever…? Was he going to leave me here? He then took my hand and placed something in it….it was a kunai…

"I think you might need this, while you're in there." He whispered to me. I bit my lip to keep it from shaking. "Sakrua, I have to go…I can't help you now…" he told me, his voice soft and gently, it was like he had two different personalities, one that hated everyone and everything, and one that was temperate, self controlled….kind….

Before I could reply he was gone…leaving me all alone in the dark…instead of feeling miserable, I felt irritated, enraged!! How could he just leave me!?

I held the weapon in my hands. "SASUKE UCTHIA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!!" I screamed. I couldn't believe that he just put me in here!! And what did he mean by you might need this? _Its not like there's anything in- _I then got chills…as if there was something behind me…something watching me…

I slowly turned around expecting to see a monster, with red eyes and scales. But surprisingly I was met by a pair of green eyes….it was Garaa…

………..

Itachi was then knocked aside by Naruto. His fox demon was becoming more and more powerful by the second. "you will not kill her…not until I break every bone her body…." His voice was so deep now that the ground vibrated with each word.

Itachi smirked. "Well I don't see why we couldn't team up together…we could kill her much faster if we-"

"STOP IT!! ALL OF YOU!!"

Everyone turned to see Lee, his body was shaking and tears flooded down his face. "Naruto…you're so obsessed with getting revenge…that you failed to hear what Itachi has said…" he took a step forward. 

"Sakura-Can is alive…he didn't kill her." Lee sank to his knees and started to sob uncontrollable. Naruto's angry was diminishing and his demon self was retreating. "We-we…almost...killed her! A-and all you can do…is point fingers…when you-you should…be more-worried about…where she is!!"

Naruto also shank to his knees he was now back to normal, though his body still trembled from the sobs. "Where is she?" he glared up at Itachi but realized that he was gone. Everyone then feel silent as a thud was heard from behind them. They all turned around and saw the Hokage's body laying limply on the ground…and standing over her was…Itachi.

……

"Garaa what in Kami's name are you doing here?" I asked as I ran to his side on the floor. "Are you ok?" he didn't move and was still staring at the place I once stood. I couldn't believe it!! I wasn't alone, when did he go missing!? I had so many questions!! But…why wasn't he responding?

I started to gently shake him. Nothing. "Garaa?!" I then shuck him hardy but he still didn't move. I slowly reached my hand over to his wrist, there was no pulse….

I slowly crawled away from him to the bars and looked down the halls and saw no one there.

I again turned to look at Garaa. His eyes we're looking into mine….they we're almost…alive somehow…I then shook my head and sighed. I must be losing it! I thought. I tried to look away from his gaze but my eyes somehow always found they're way back.

"He's been dead for a long time now." Came kabuto's voice from in front of me. "I wonder why his body isn't deteriorating… "He added with a smirk. Not him again!! I thought he broke his good damn jaw!!

"Go away before _I _break your jaw." I growled. I was not in the mood for his sarcasm.

He frowned slightly and knelled down to where he was eye level with me. "I'm not the one in the cage, and if you want to stay in there for awhile and end up like him." He glanced at Garaa's limp body and smirked. "I suggest that you keep your fat mouth shut!" he then stood and looked at me expecting me to talk. I turned my head away and heard him chuckle. "good." He was then gone to, and I was left alone, my ego and pride both bruised.

My eyes once again fell on to Garaa's and I glared. "What are you looking at?" I asked him with a growl.

I shuck my head and sighed deeply. "Great now I'm talking to dead people!" I looked over at his body and started to scream. He wasn't there!! I stood up and started to pound on the bars repeatedly.

A hand clasped over my mouth and yanked me to the floor. "Shut up!" the man's breathe was hot as it stung the back of my neck. I tried to struggle but I was soon pined under him. I closed my eyes and thought about happy things. "Sakura?" I then relaxed a little. "Sakrua?" came the voice again I opened my eyes and found that Garaa was hovering over me. I blinked wildly and sat up.

"Garaa?" I asked with disbelief. He smirked and nodded.

"Guess I came back from the dead huh?" he asked sarcastically.

I nodded and started to scream again. This time he tackled me to the ground and grabbed the kunai that was still in my hands. "Shut up kunoichi, or I'm going to kill you!" he whispered. I continued to squirm under his strong grip. Then I gasped as I felt him push a presser point in my neck. I instantly fell into darkness, looking into his cold emotionless eyes….

….

………_.well that sucked……._

_Is it just me or was this a little rushed?? I felt like it wasn't good…but at the same time wasn't bad…well anyway please review_

_Thank you to all who review (which are listed below) and thank you to the people who don't review but still read this….just try to review this time k? and I know there are others!! Because I get an email saying that you added it to you favorites!! I know your there!!_


	6. The Great Escape

**Sacrifice**

By: lovebubbles101

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thank you to all who reviewed in encouraged me to write sooner. Please enjoy this chapter

_I nodded and started to scream again. This time he tackled me to the ground and grabbed the kunai that was still in my hands. "Shut up kunoichi, or I'm going to kill you!" he whispered. i continued to squirm under his strong grip. Then I gasped as I felt him push a presser point in my neck. I instantly fell into darkness, looking into his cold emotionless eyes…._

…..

When I opened my eyes I was still in the cell, but this time someone else was there….it was Garaa. I then remembered what had happened before he….knocked me out! I slowly sat up and looked around. I couldn't really see much due to there only be one candle now. I realized now how small the cage was, it was about the size of a closet!

My head was killing and I felt like my body was being pushed down my gravity. "So you finally awake?" came Garaa's voice from beside me. I slowly turned to him and saw him leaning on a wall smirking at me. "Sorry I did that, but someone was going to hear and come to see what the hell you were screeching about…."

"They didn't hear me before?" I winced as my head continued to throb. Every time I talked my head felt like it was going to explode. I could heal myself but that would just waste chakra and I didn't know how much I would need to escape.

He nodded and continued talking. "This place is hundreds of miles long, you'd be lucky if someone came to feed you." He replied with a growl. From the looks of it, he had been pretending to be dead for quite awhile…I wondered how he survived. I then looked more closely at him, He wasn't the same as he use to be….he was different….he didn't have the black bags under his eyes anymore, and he looked a lot taller, and mature, his skin was les pale, making him seem…happy?

"Oh" I said while looking down at the cold hard ground. "So…your…not the same?" I didn't want to angry him to much so I chose my words carefully.

He smirked and laughed to himself. "Yes…I no longer have….my Jinchuuriki….orochimaru took it from me…" his voice started to fade at the end almost as if he was…sad…

"But how are you still alive!?" I asked him with alarm. "I mean I thought that if your Jinchuuriki was extracted from you that you would instantly be killed!" I remember The Hokage telling us this, every time we all went on a mission. She said be careful of the Akatsuki…they will try to take Naruto's Kybuui…

_if that's true Tsunade….then why was he on the mission?_

He stood up and walked over to the bars, leaning his head on them. "I thought so to….but I'm here now aren't I?" he turned to me and smiled…he really smiled…

I just stared at him with my mouth hanging wide open. "I-I you're…" I tried to talk but nothing came out. This was so confusing…what was going on!?

He then frowned deeply and stepped in front of me. "Please tell me you're not going to scream again!" he begged. He knelled down in front of started to shack me. "Earth to Sakrua?" he looked worried.

I then sighed and gave a small smile. "Sorry I was just…surprised." I reassured him. "Now" I started. "…what's the plan?"

"What plan?" he raised his brow and stood up again. I also stood and smirked at him. "The plane to get the hell out of here!" I replied. He also smirked (which kind of creeps me out by the way.) and nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't have a plan!" he said with a chuckle.

I stopped smirking and glared at him. "How long have you been here??" I asked annoyed.

"About a mouth." He walked over to the wall and leaned on it with his hands in his pockets. "I never really thought that I would escape…" his voice trailed off as if he was in his own little world.

"**A month? A MONTH!! That bastards been here for a month and he has NO plan!!"**

"Well we have a lot of work to do then!" I sat down and grabbed a piece of charcoal that was 'surprisingly' sitting in the corner surprise…shocker….. "now." I stared while placing my hand don my chine in thought. "Lets get to work!"

……………….

Everyone stood still….they kept starring at the now limp body of they're 5th Hokage. Itachi turned around and left…he just left…no words of departure…nothing, it was like it was normal for him…

When he was out of site, it was like there was someone who pushed an on button. Everyone rushed over to the Hokage and knelled at her side.

Kakashi reached his gloved hand down to her neck and checked her pulse, sighing in relief. "She's still alive…but we need to get her to a hospital right away." Everyone nodded and stood back. "I'll carry her." He looked around at who was there. Lee…Neji…Naruto, and Kiba. No one else… "I think I can trust you guys to search for Sakrua, correct?" he asked them hoping that he wasn't making a huge mistake that 

would devastate the village even more. He wondered where everyone else had gone…probably fled…cowards…

"Hai" they replied. Before he could say anything more they we're gone, leaving a trail of dust behind them…

………

"Ok so that's the plan…?" he asked with a raised brow. He was now sitting cross legged in front of me with his arms crossed. I was on my knees smiling like I hade just solved cancer.

"Yes!" I hopped up and put my hands on my hips. "you know what to do?" I asked him hoping that he hadn't already forgotten about the plan.

He also stood and gave a huge sigh. "I really don't think this is going to w-"

"GOOD!" I was not about to let him ruin my good mood by doubting me. "The guard will be coming soon so do your work!" I watched him take out a kunai and hand it to me, I looked at him puzzled, he really did forget!

"You can do it…I don't want to get messy…" he said with a smirk.

I growled at this and made a deep cut on my leg. I let the blood spill onto the ground and I started to scream, making garra wince.

He then pushed me on the floor and pined me down by the shoulders. I started to cry out for help as loud as I could hoping that someone would hear me.

"Hey what's going on here?" came a voice from behind us.

**Bingo baby!! **

_Bingo_. I thought to myself while trying not to smile. Garaa started to growl and pretend to stab me with the blood soaked kunai.

The man rushed in and threw Garaa off me. Garaa _pretended _to fall unconsise from the blow and laid on the ground covered in my blood. "Hey are you ok miss?" he asked while pulling some hair behind my ear.

"…when is the next time a guard comes?" I asked wile sobbing into his shoulder.

"um…tomorrow at night…why?" he held me in his arms and comforted me. "we should get you to the infirmary…" he added while lightly picking me up.

"Good…" I said while I stopped crying. "Then you won't be here very long correct?" I asked him with a growl.

"w-what?"

I looked up at him and smirked. "Sorry for doing this." I gathered chakra into my hand and hit him square in the face with my fist... He dropped me and flew to the back of the cell.

"Garaa lets go!" I yelled while running out , I tried to remember the path that we had discussed, he had been led around various times due to experiments, so he had a good idea where we were going. I saw that there were candles along the walls, so we could see in front of us. I heard Garaa close the cell and yell at me.

"Sakura that's the wrong way!" I turned around to see Garaa running the other way. I looked back the way I came and shrugged. I then started for the way that he said was 'right'.

When I caught up to him we both started to laugh, we had done it…and we we're now both covered in my blood. It felt really good to laugh…after everything that had happened…I needed this…._we_…needed this.

I looked down at my leg and saw that it wasn't bleeding as bad as I thought it was, It stung a little every time I stepped on it, but I figured it would be ok…I then noticed as I looked around the halls and saw the candles blowing out one by one. I gave a worried look to Garaa but he just kept running.

"They blow out when there is trouble…we have to get out of here before someone comes to see what happened." He took a sharp turn and I almost fell over.

"You failed to mention that before we left!" I said through gritted teeth. The halls we're getting narrower and had to start to run with him in front and me behind. I always liked knowing what I was going into, I liked being in control…this changed everything…

"Ya sorry about that…" he said uncaringly. We then came to a stop as it became pitch dark in the tunnel… everyone candle blew out…

"Garra?" I whispered. I could feel him standing over me now, his hot breath fanning my face.

"What?" his voice seemed far away somehow…almost like he wasn't in front of me….

I pushed whoever was in front of me and gasped as the candles came back on instantly….revealing orochimaru.

……

Well?? U like?? I am soooo happy with your reviews... sorry that this chapter was extremely short…I try but I thought this was a good places to end and…well you know…here are the lovely people that reviewed!!

haliz

Alana656

(thanks you SO much by the way **Alana656**, you have commenting for EVERY chapter!! Let's give her a round of applause ladies and gents!!))


	7. All good things come to and end…

**Sacrifice**

By: lovebubbles

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 7

**All good things come to and end….**

Here's the next chapter!! Sad… I would also like to let you know that I am taking recommendations for stories, because I really can't think of a story line for a new one at the moment!!

………

"_Ya sorry about that…" he said uncaringly. We then came to a stop as it became pitch dark in the tunnel… "Garaa?" I whispered. I could feel him standing over me now his hot breath fanning my face. _

"_What?" his voice seemed far away somehow…almost like he wasn't in front of me…._

_I pushed whoever was in front of me and gasped as the candles came back on….revealing orochimaru. _

…..

I gasped and jumped back. "Orochimaru?!" I growled. I glanced back at Garaa who was slowly reaching for one of his kunai. Nice… I thought while smirking. "What the hell are you doing here?!" I asked him, while taking a step back.

Orochimaru smirked at me, just as the kunai flew though the air inches away from his head, but he moved just in time to dodge it. I, was the unfortunate one, the kunai struck me in the shoulder and a yelled out in pain. "GARAA!!" I growled while sending him a bone chilling glare.

I took the kunai and pulled it out of my shoulder, making me wince in pain; I threw it to the ground and placed my hand on the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It was so close to hitting a major vein…why didn't I move? Why was I blaming Garaa? It was my own fault…

I sudden voice boomed through the halls and made me jump. "Your reflexes aren't that good." I turned around a growled at orochimaru, he bent down and picked up the kunai, a smirk 

plastered on his face. "You should have dodged that easily…." He stuck his tongue out and licked the blood off the kunai.

I starred at him in horror that_ was probably the grossest thing I had ever seen…_ I then turned to Garaa when he started to growl, was he that disturbed by it as well? but I was slowly taken aback when I realized that he was growling at…me…I stepped back, I could feel the wall behind me…. "G-Garaa?" I asked. He took a step towards me and I backed up into the wall. "What are you doing?"

He glared down at me, his body inches away from mine, it was hard to see tell, but his skin looked like it had black blotchy markings all of it…like the ones Sasuke had…

"What did you do to him!?" I yelled while glaring at Orochimaru, the kunai in his hand was still dripping with my blood, he was eyeing it with delight. _Ew. _I gasped as I felt Garaa lift his hand and stroke my neck with his clawed finger, making me shiver.

Orochimaru smirked at me. "Are you afraid of him?" he asked. "I made him just for you." He continued to lick the blood from the weapon. "You taste sooo good." He coed.

I felt my stomach lurch, I knew since I was a medic I should be able to handle the blood…but this was different, it wasn't the blood that was making me sick…it was the monster ingesting it…

I turned back to Garaa; unable to watch him any longer, that man was something else…if you even want to call him a _man…_

I was quickly startled when I realized that Garaa had gotten even closer, his lips pressed up against my neck, making my heart rate quicken. "G-Ga-" I was cut off, when I felt his fangs break the skin, digging into my throat. "….." I stopped there speechless for what felt like hours… what was he doing? Was this a dream? Before I could answer any of the questions, pain seared though my body. He was...sucking my blood…

I lifted my fists and started to pound on his back, it hurt so much… "  
Garaa!!" I screamed. "Garaa please stop it!!"I begged. When I realized that he wasn't going to move, I started to get scared, was I going to die here? Was this going to be my last memory…it wasn't even with Sasuke… then it hit me, Sasuke would save me!! _"SAUSKE!!_  
I yelled frantically, tears welling up in my eyes. _"SAUKE please help me!!"_ I realized that the words never left my lips…I was slowly fading away…I could talk…I could utter a signal word…

"He can't stop, he is under my control….he always was from the very beginning that wasn't Garaa that was my monster. I killed Garaa a long time ago." He stated while walking towards me, the kunai dropping to the floor. "Sasuke won't like this one bit, but what do I care his body 

will be mine soon enough." He stood by my side now. "Its different from Sasuke's curse mark…you see…when Garaa dies…whoever he has infected…will know…I'm not sure how, I haven't tested it yet…" I soon tuned him out, what did I care anyway? I was as good as dead...there was no way I could fight it anymore…and I started to slide down the wall Garaa's body sliding down with me.

It _would _end…like this…wouldn't it?

I then heard voices…far away…just as my eyes started to close… and a weight being lifted off me…it was Garaa… I heard yelling then, and metal hitting metal…it was a fight. But who? Who would save me? I then felt a hot breath on my face. _Oh god…_it thought. _Was it Garaa…did he win?_

A pair of strong arms embraced me, and picked me up, he whispered something into my ear…but I couldn't make it out…all I heard were murmers now…but his words…they were so comforting… before I could once again try to speak, we were moving at a quick pace…I could hear faint foot steps behind us, the one who was holding me was talking…I could feel his chest vibrate…

I tried so hard to open my eyes…to see my rescuer…but all I saw was yellow…

I was outside! I could make out what was a tree and it weren't by before I could focus hard enough. I heard more voices and I saw another face by the one carrying me. I couldn't see who it was but the person had brown hair…who was that?

My eyes then shut completely, I was falling into unconsciousness … and the last thing I remember thinking about was Garaa…how could he let that happened to him? He was always so strong…and now…he was gone….so many people were gone….so many…

…..

"Is she going to be ok or not?" kakashi was sitting in the waiting room currently yelling at an innocent nurse. "I just want to know if she's ok!!" he gripped the edge of his chair until his knuckles turned white. He was determined not to hurt the poor nurse but his patience was sliming.

"I-I'm S-S-Sorry, sir, but I'm not aloud to s-say anything…" her voice was trembling and that Kakashi took notice of, but he really didn't care, he needed to know if she was ok. She extended her hand trying to give him a clip bored "I-if you could just sign this-. AH!"

She flew back as kakashi knocked it out of her hands and onto the floor. He stood up and started to walk towards her room. He heard the nurse start to cry out for him to stop, but he kept going none the less.

When he reached the door he slowly turned the knob. He pushed open the door and saw Tsunade lying limply on the bed. He walked over to her and stood by the side of the bed. I wondered why he didn't hate this women…it was her who had killed those poor children…and sent his student to her death…it was all her fault...and yet, he was worried about her….maybe he just wanted her to live so he could kill her himself…

"I'm so sorry Shizune, I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen!" he heard the nurse at the door and turned his head. Shizune was standing by his side peering down at Tsunade also.

"Ok Naomi you may go." She nodded her head towards the nurse motioning for her to leave. The nurse bowed and left. "Kakashi please try not to make my nurses cry next time, just ask me if you want to see her." She smiled up at him as if he had done nothing wrong.

Kakashi nodded in response and turned his attention back to the woman on the bed. "Is she going to be ok?" he asked her.

She went to the other side of the bed and messed with a few buttons there was a beeping noise and then it stopped. "Ya…she'll be fine, you got her here just in time." She pushed some hair out of her face and frowned. "I think those poor kids should get they're proper burial when the search team returns with Sakrua." She added.

"What makes you so sure that they'll even come back alive?" he asked her, his visible eye narrowing.

Shizune gasped and put her hand over her mouth. "What are you talking about?!" she asked him. "Why would you say something like that?"

Kakashi turned towards the door and started to walk out, but he stopped before he left. "Because….Sakura might kill them before they even get the chance to save her." He looked at her waiting to see if she understood, and when she said nothing he continued. "Sakrua was betrayed, by the people she thought would help her, she doesn't know who to trust anymore." He saw her eyes widen in understanding…before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Oh…no" Shizune ran out of the room. "WAIT!" she looked down the halls for him but he was no where in site. "what are we going to do?" she leaned against a wall and lowered herself to the ground. "What am _I _going to do…...?"

………

"Naruto is she going to be ok?" Lee was leaning over Sakrua who was now lying on Naruto's lap. "I mean she's been out for a while and the bite mark looks pretty bad!" he exclaimed.

They were in a forest somewhere near the fire country. Kiba and Neji were currently keeping a look out above them.

Naruto peered down at Sakrua, he shifted in his position, and his back was becoming soar from leaning on the tree for so long along with butt, which was becoming numb from sitting on it. "I'm not sure Lee, but we have to get her to the village before she wakes up." He stood up and winced as his back cracked. "Come on guys we're leaving!" he looked up at Kiba and Neji who were up in the trees looking down at them.

They nodded and jumped down in front of them. "Would you like me to carry her for awhile Naruto?" Kiba extended his arm towards him giving him a smile. "I mean you've been caring her for quite awhile now and your probably ti-

"No" that was all he said before walking away towards the village. As much as he wanted to just set her down, just for a moment he wanted to be the first one she saw when she woke up.

Kiba put his hands at his side and watched him walk away. "Ok…"

Neji patted him on the shoulder and smirked, he knew that Kiba had a crush on Sakura and it was funny to see him unable to care for her the way he wanted to. "Its ok Kiba, you'll get your chance sooner or later."

Kiba glared at him and watched him run after Naruto. He turned his head to Lee and Growled. He was laughing at him! "Don't think it's that funny! you've been trying to get her for 3 years and you haven't even dated her yet!" he jumped up into the trees and made his way to the group.

"…." Lee looked down at the ground. "Ya well if I don't get her to go out with me in 2 days then I'll-"

"LEE!" he stopped and looked to see Naruto yelling at him. "Get you ass over here!"

He sighed and made his way over to them. "Then I will run fifty laps around the village!!

Everyone sweat dropped as he ran past them. "Ok…." Naruto sighed and continued walking. "How far are we from the village Neji?" he asked while watching Lee get further and further away. _Where the hell is he going?_

"We have about 2 days worth at the pace we're going." He replied he also watched Lee disappear. "Kiba, go see what he's doing."

"No"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, do it yourself lazy bum."

Naruto sweat dropped as he watched them both fight. "and I thought Sakrua and Ino were bad enough…" everyone then grew quite, thinking about what he had just said…it took Naruto a while to realize his mistake as well….but Neji recovered quickly.

"_What_ did you just call me?"

"L-A-Z-Y B-U-M!"

"That's it!" Neji tackled Kiba to the ground and punched him square in the face. "Take that you dog licker!"

"Dog licker?" he pushed Neji off of him and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Is that the best you got?"

Neji glared at him but stopped as he heard a moan. He turned to see Sakura shift in Naruto's arms.

"Sakura!" he watched Kiba run over to her and embrace her in a hug.

"Get off moron!" Naruto pushed him away and set Sakura on the ground. "Sakura are you alright?"

………..

I was coming to now and I could hear frantic screams, they seemed angry, but I wasn't sure. I slowly opened my eyes and looked into blues ones. I couldn't move at first but I was soon placed on the ground I looked up and saw…Kiba? I slowly sat up and looked around….Naruto was there to, and….."You!" I glared at Neji as he stood behind Naruto and Kiba. I watched him look away.

"Sakura are you all right?" I turned back to Naruto.

"Ya…I think….." I leaned into Naruto's chest and wrapped my arms around him. "I'm ok now."

I felt him place his arms around me. I then heard a small growl coming from Kiba but ignored it. I was safe, mad, but safe none the less. Naruto would protect me; he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me again.

"Sakura…" he pulled me away and looked in my eyes. His face was getting closer to mine and my eyes widened.

He firmly put his lips on mine, He firmly put his lips on mine, _oh…no…this wasn't happening…Naruto is not kissing me right now!! _I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to be rude, and pull away. I like him…but only as a friend…a really good friend… I ignored the load growling noise coming from Kiba; it was probably a dog thing. Naruto broke the kiss and put his hands on the back of his head. "Sorry Sakrua-Chan I'm not sure what came over me."

"Stupidity, absurdity, idiocy?" we both glanced at Kiba who was fuming. "Who knows why you did it!" he threw his hands in the air and glared at Naruto.

"Um…anyways…" I turned to Naruto and smiled. "It's ok..." I muttered while looking away from him.

"Where's Lee?" Asked Naruto, after a long time of silence.

I looked up at him and saw that he was blushing. "There…" Neji pointed off into the distance.

We watched as Lee ran towards us, a petrified look on his face, when he got to us, he was panting and gasping for air, his hands placed on his knees. "I-Itachi…" he muttered. Before anyone could say anything, Lee feel forward, a kunai protruding from his back, blood was soaking his shirt.

"LEE!!" we all screamed in usion.

Kiba Knelled down beside him, his shaky hand gently taking his wrist. He placed two fingers on his pulse and everyone went quite…all I could hear was the thumping of my heart and Naruto's…beating at the same time…the same rhythm…

Kiba's shimmered eyes slowly looked up at us…our eyes growing wide as a tear slipped past his lashes. That was all we needed to know that Lee was gone…forever…

We all stayed quite, afraid to move. Kiba soon stood up, and fisted his hands. "This…this is not right…" he muttered. "This wasn't supposed to happen…" he looked at me as more tears poured from his eyes. "You...you were supposed to be the only one that died…."

My mouth dropped open. How could he say that? He turned around and jumped up into the trees. I knew it was hard for him…he had lost both members of his team now…he was all alone…I knew how it felt to be alone…

He growled then, and took off into the forest.

We were all silent, starring at Lee's body. "w-what are we going to do…about….him…?" I asked with a shaky voice. I knew we had to go help Kiba…I knew he wanted revenge…we all did…we all wanted that man dead…

Neji walked over to him. "I-I'll take care of him…" be bent down and took lee's limp body into his arms. "I...Should take him…to the village…" he took a different path than Kiba did a short cut I assumed.

Naruto looked away, he had cared so many dead bodies…when would he get a break?

I looked up at him, his blue eyes were shimmered over and his face held no expression. "We…we should go Sakura-Chan, be fore-

"Before I come?"

We both froze at the sound of that voice…he was back…but why…

We slowly turned around and starred up at Itachi once again…

Naruto Growled and stood up, I tried to stand but everything started to spin and I slowly sat back down. "What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto started to transform into his demon self again, his eyes growing red…I backed away from him, scared of what was happening…"I thought you ran away with you tail between you legs?" he smirked.

Itachi growled at him. He activated his sharingan and jumped down in front of Naruto. "I don't think it's a good idea to talk to me that way….." he smirked back at him and lifted his finger to Naruto's head, he flicked his fingers and mad a single drop of blood slide down his forehead dropping off his nose.

"BASTARD!" Naruto brought his arm back and threw a punch towards Itachi's face; he dodged it and went for Naruto's stomach. He tried to move but Itachi was faster and his fist sent him flying into a tree. He went after him and took a kunai, stabbing him in the stomach.

_That wasn't right..._ Thought to myself. Naruto was suppose to move…he was suppose to disappear in a puff of smoke, then say something cocky, and attack him again… but there was no remark..No shadow clone…_that wasn't right_…

"NARUTO!!" I screamed while he dropped to the ground.

"Give up Naruto your no match for me…"

Then, I felt it…it was always there...but now I knew what it was!! I looked up into the trees, just as a man jumped down, slowly falling to the ground. He landed in front of me, facing Itachi. "He…may not be able to kill you…." He stated. _It was…._ "  
But… I can…for I am…. -_ Sasuke_…. -an avenger…"

"S-Sasuke?" I whispered. I couldn't believe it was him…he was really here… I just starred up at him, I could see Itachi from the corner of my eye, he walked slowly towards him…

Sakura then tuned to me and smirked. "…." He said nothing…he didn't have to…I knew what he wanted me to do… He then turned his attention back to his brother who was now coming at him with a kunai.

They attacked each other back and forth for awhile neither one ever getting hit. I crawled over to Naruto and inspected his wounds. He watched me never saying a word. "Naruto…we should get out of here." I muttered.

He stood up and leaned against the tree, he nodded his head, still staying silent. I stood next to him able to stand without becoming dizzy. I put my arm around him so that half his body weight was on me. I jumped up into the trees taking one more look at the battle, from the looks of it; Sasuke had the upper hand, when we get to the village… I would tell them…to come and see if Sasuke was still alive… I knew he was strong…but strong enough to defeat Itachi? I wasn't sure….

I jumped from branch to branch never faltering, Naruto looked as if he was in a daze, that wound of his…I knew it couldn't have been to serious…could it? That was no reason for him to stay silent. "Naruto?"

He slowly turned his head towards me his eyes held no emotion what so ever, they we're empty. "A-Are you ok?" he stared at me fore awhile then turned his head back and closed his eyes. I needed to get him to a hospital soon…or he would die….

I turned my attention back to where I was headed after awhile I felt something wet and warm on my shoulder._ Blood. _I thought. I didn't turn my head to look because I knew that it would 

scare me, so instead I increased my speed. I could see it… the village…soon we would be in our own territory and the ANBU in the forest would help us….right?

My shirt was soon becoming soaked with his blood; I could feel tears flowing down my cheek. I was so scared, I wanted to stop and heal him but I was so low on chakra and that would just waste time, and time was something we didn't have.

We were now inside the forest that surrounded our village. I thought about just screaming for help, and just hope that the ANBU would hear us….but I might not get ANBU…I might get someone entirely unwanted…

"S-S-Sakura….?" I stopped dead on the branch that I was on. It was Naruto, he was talking to me.

"Y-yes Naruto?" I was trying as hard as I could to look at him, I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

"y-you bleeding…" I stayed quite and thought…the bite mark had stopped bleeding awhile ago…I don't recall ever getting injured again. I didn't want to look, but I had to… I slowly turned my head, it was my shoulder…

"_Its different from Sasuke's curse mark…you see…"_

_My eyes grew wide._

"When Garaa dies…whoever he has infected…will know…"

_No…_

"_I'm not sure how, I haven't tested it yet"_

Does that mean….?

"Its ok Naruto….it doesn't hurt…." I forced Chakra into my legs and kept going.

_He's dead?_

I finally had to stop on a tree branch, I kneeled down and gasped for air, my chakra level was dangerously low and I was having a hard time breathing. I had no chose…I would have to yell for help….

"HEEELLLPPP!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs causing me to go into a coughing fit.

"Sakura stop it…..your hurting yourself!" exclaimed Naruto. He patted my back and tried to get up, but I forced him back down…

"I can't Naruto…I don't think I can go on…and you need to get healed…before-

"Hey you there!"

We both turned to see a group of ANBU coming towards us. It worked it really worked!

I only had time to blink when five ANBU stood before us.

"Miss….we're going to take care of you don't worry…." The leader kneeled beside me and took me in his arms. "You take the boy, the rest of you are to look out for enemies if you see one…kill them, no questions asked…!" the one he motioned to take Naruto bent down and picked him up. And everyone else disappeared.

He jumped from branch to branch towards the village. He was so graceful that I didn't even know that we were moving. I felt my self falling unconscious, I could hear them talking back and forth to each other, and I listened to them while closing my eyes.

"I don't think he's going to make it captain."

"That doesn't matter we still have to get him to a hospital; our medic-nin is gone at the moment!"

"Sir…his pulse is fading…"

"Well we had better speed up then."

I felt the speed increase. I then heard a shrilling scream coming from the other side of the forest.

"What was that!?"

"I don't know it wasn't one of my men so don't worry about it!"

"Yes sir."

I then faded into the darkness…..I knew that scream…I heard it a million times, it was a scream that came from, my former team mate….Sasuke….

…………….

_I was jumping from tree to tree landing on each one with perfection, never slipping or falling to the forest floor. I looked around me and noticed Naruto right beside me. He smiled at me but _

_said nothing. I looked up and saw Kakashi on a branch higher than us; he too smiled down at me._

_I could see the end of forest now, we would soon be in our village, we just had a very long mission and we couldn't wait to get home. I slowly turned to look behind me and saw Sasuke following us. I smiled at him. _

_He looked at me but made no attempt to smile back. I frowned slightly and turned back towards our destination. I heard a noise to me left and quickly turned to see who it was. It was Sasuke….he was…smirking at me! I guess that was the closet he could ever get to a smile so I was satisfied. _

_We all jumped down from the trees and started to walk towards the village… I watched as Naruto spoke to Kakashi in front of me. Sasuke was beside me. I turned to him and saw that he was already looking at me. _

_He stopped_

_I stopped to and looked at him. "Sakura…"_

_I noticed that he never looked me in the eyes as he spoke. "What is it Sasuke…?"_

"_I'm leaving…"_

_I raised me brow at his short answer, I mean that could mean anything, he was leaving to visit someone, and he was leaving to run ahead of me. Be more specific!!_

"_Wha-what do u mean?"_

_He put his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I'm leaving to…to get my...revenge…"_

_I starred at him for the longest time. He had to be kidding, this was a joke! "When…?"_

"_Now…."_

_I did a take back. "WHAT?" I glared at him even thought he wasn't looking at me. "You can't go now!"_

"_I have to!"_

_I looked at Naruto and Akashi's retreating forms. No… I thought he can't leave!_

_I turned back to where he was standing…..he was gone…._

_I fell to my knees sobbing._

"Sakura…"

_I pounded the ground with my fist. Why did he leave…why did he leave me….why…._

"Sakura?!"

_The tears kept coming, they just wouldn't stop. My whole body was trembling._

"SAKURA!!"

…..

I snapped my head up and noticed Naruto standing before me with a worried expression on his face. My whole body felt wet…and cold…. I looked up and saw that it was raining.

"Sakura..?"

I looked back at the blue eyed boy. "Ya?"

"Are you ok?" he put a hand on my shoulder. "You sure you're ready for this?"

I looked around; we were at the graveyard… I took a deep breath. "Ya I'm fine."

He took my hand in his and started towards a spot with three grave stones. We approached the first one. On it read

_In_

_Loving memory_

_Of_

_Ino __Yamanaka_

_**Born: September 23**__**rd**_

_Death: June 8__th_

_Age: 17_

_**R.I.P**_ _**Eternal rest Grant unto**_ _**Her o lord**_ _**Always remember by**_ __ _**Her friends and family**_ **I squeezed ****Naruto's**** Hand tightly. We said our prayer and moved on to the next grave. Hinata's…it read…**

_In_

_Loving memory_

_Of_

_Hinata __Hyuga_

_Born: __December 27__th_

_Departure: June 8__th_

_Age: 16_

_R.I.P_

_Erected by her loving,_

_Friends and Family _

A signal tear slid down my cheek, I looked over at Naruto and saw him looking at me. I bite my lip and continued on to the next gravestone. It was Lee's…

_In_

_Loving memory_

_Of_

_Rock Lee_

_Born: November 27_

_Departed: June 11__th_

_Age: 17_

_R.I.P_

__ _**"Eternal Rest Grant Unto  
him O Lord and let perpetual  
Light shine upon him" **_ **Naruto**** warped me in an embracing hug. I was crying uncontrollably now. "Sakura…just two more…."** **I nodded and we walked over to another part there were 5 gravestones there. I read them as we moved along****. ****Shodaime, Nidaime, Sarutobi, Yondaime…..Tsunade… we stopped in front of her grave. She had died shortly after we got back, they had said she would be fine but she wasn't, she died in Kakashi's arms. I ran my fingers over her inscription as I read it out loud.**

_In_

_Loving memory_

_Of_

_**Tsunade**_ _**Born: August 2**_ _**Departure: June 12**_ _**Age: unknown**_ _**R.I.P**_ _**Here lies one whose name was writ in our**__** hearts…and our souls; she will always be remembered as our 5**__**th**__**.**_ **Even thought I knew she had tried to kill me…I still loved her…I knew it was for the village…I always shoved the hate I felt toward her to the back of my mind.** **I stood up and whipped my eyes. I turned to Naruto again and held his hand, she had been my Sensei….my friend….and the Hokage, and she **_would___**always be in our hearts. I turned to leave but felt him grab my arm and gently pull me back. "Threes one more…" I cocked me head in confusion but followed him to a gravestone. My eyes widened at the name…** **When we got to the grave stone, I fell to my knees. It had about a year since he died…but it only felt like yesterday…I was so devastated…knowing that I couldn't have saved him…** "**Sakrua…its going to be ok, honey…." The voice was different…the voice was not Naruto's….. I slowly turned around and was meet my Sasuke's face. "Come on lets go home." He helped me to my feet. He ** **wrapped his arm around my waist and we started towards the village. I stooped as I felt a small hand on my leg and looked down. ** **A big smile played on my face as I saw a little dark haired boy with crimson eyes smiling up at me. "You ready to go home Ichiro?" he was given the name because he was our first born, and Irchiro meant 'first son'. He smiled and nodded his head. He turned towards a little girl beside him and grabbed her hand.** "**Come on Yuka!" he pulled her along as he ran towards the village. Yuka….we gave her that name because she was born in the spring, and her name meant 'fragrant, friendly blossom'. I turned back to the grave and read the inscription.** _**In**_ _**Loving**_ _**Memory**_ _**Of**_ _**Naruto Uzumaki.**_ _**Born:**_ _**Departure: June 12**_ _**R.I.P**_ _**He was a man of many words and a man with a heart of gold. He will be remembered by his friends, and fellow villagers, and for eternity…..**_ **A single tear lift my eye as I read it. I then turned back to Sasuke, his face held a look of sorrow but only for a moment. A smile soon spread across his face and he held out his hand I gratefully took and we walked to the edge of the hill. We then both turned towards the cemetery and bowed, we said our prayers then looked down at the village.** **Nothing really changed, except there was another head on the statue…Naruto's…He had become Hokage after Tsunade's death…but only for a few days….his death soon followed….but even so…he would always be with the village…watching us from above…**

I took one last look at his grave stone and smiled. _Goodbye…Naruto…Kun _

………..

Weeeelll?? Were you satisfied with the ending? Probably not since Naruto died….but what happens happens right? I really hope you all enjoys reading this story, and I encourage you to read some of my others ones, it meant a lot to me that so many of you reviewed….ok there was only 

like 5, BUT I was so happy to get them from you!! I liked how you did it for every chapter!! Another thank you to **Alana656****!**

Ok**, **Originally I was going to have Sasuke die and Sakura get married to Naruto and has kids but then I thought that this would be a little better…at least I hope that it was….as I said before I am planning on making a sequel, (wait….did I say that before?) but I need to continue with my other stories first!

Oh! And if it confused you about that whole Naruto turning into Sasuke thing, it was just Sakrua imagining that it was Naruto…she was a little disorientated I guess you could say


End file.
